O difícil papel de um cupido
by linanime
Summary: Sakura é um cupido que deve flexar algumas pessoas para que elas se apaixonem. Porém uma dessas lhe trás um pesar ao coração!  Um cupido não pode se apaixonar e Sakura deverá tomar uma dificil decisão...  Um romance Sasuke x Sakura


Capitulo unico: Uma decisão, um destino

Era um lugar calmo, brilhante como cristal. Sim era um palácio todo de cristal e ela ficava sentada por cima de um pilar que se encontrava do lado de fora olhando o lago, um lago misterioso que as vezes ficava rosa, era nessa hora que sabia que sua senhora a chamava. Ela era muito bonita, seu vestido rosa estilo grego e curto, suas sapatilhas parecendo bailarina, seus olhos cor de esmeralda, seus cabelos rosas que balançavam com a brisa fazendo-a parecer uma figura irreal, e ela era irreal, só pertencia aquele local.

As águas do lago começara a ficar rosa e ela bem que sabia que em breve teria uma nova missão.

Sakura, venha rápido!

Sua senhora acabara de lhe entregar uma lista com alguns nomes e ela deveria seguir viagem rápido. Sobe ao cimo do pilar onde estava, respira fundo para sentir aquele ambiente mais uma vez e sentir a brisa fazendo seus cabelos voarem alto. Ergue a cabeça de olhos fechados, abre suas asas, lindas asas e seu corpo é envolvido então por uma luz rosa, começa a voar em direção ao seu destino.

Ela era um cupido, um ser que devia atirar flechas de amor nas outras pessoas, geralmente quando havia casos de amor platônico, mas sempre havia serviço para ela. Nunca ninguém a vira, as vezes se sentia sozinha por isso, as vezes queria compartilhar seu encargo com alguém. Quando ela via pessoas que aparentavam sua idade ela tinha vontade de parar e falar com elas, via gente que se divertia e pensava como seria bom ter um amigo, mas ela não podia era apenas uma figura de conto de fadas para aquelas pessoas e ninguém jamais acreditaria que ela era um cupido e uma pessoa real. Ela sempre atirava suas flechas e seguia viagem, ficava feliz por ver as pessoas compartilharem aquele lindo sentimento.

Pronto só falta uma pessoa. Disse ela já se dirigindo a uma bela praça com um chafariz.

Sentou-se e ficou procurando a pessoa da sua lista. Pelo que lera era alguem sofredor e por esse motivo não detinha sentimento por nenhuma outra pessoa e tinha uma garota olhando para ele nesse momento. Precisava achar a garota se tinha intenção de flechar o rapaz. Seus olhos experientes e incansáveis procuram por todos os lados, nesse momento aparece em seu papel que a garota se move para outro lugar da praça. Ela ia levantar-se mas nesse momento alguém senta-se do seu lado. Era uma visão que ela sonhara nunca ter na sua vida, sua boca ficou seca por uns minutos, seus olhos arregalados, suas mão tremulas, suas asas encolheram até sumir. Era um rapaz lindo!

Sério, cabelos pretos, olhos fechados, cabeça baixa, parecia uma pessoa misteriosa e seu coração de cupido batia, mas batia mesmo, mesmo, ela nunca vira isso acontecer e doa muito. Tentou se conter mas nada fazia a dor parar, então ela acaba se feriando com sua flecha e via um líquido sair dali, o que seria aquilo? Abaixa a cabeça tentando se concentrar e percebe que daquele rapaz emanava um sentimento de sofrimento. Então sente algo tocar suas mãos, era algo quente e com um cheiro muito bom, abre os olhos e vê aquele rapaz embrulhar sua mão com algo que provavelmente era a faixa que vira em sua mão. Ele olha bem no fundo daqueles olhos esmeralda, ela sente seu corpo todo tremer, ele estava realmente a vendo? Levanta-se e sai daquele lugar em disparada e com seus sentidos sabe que ele a acompanhara com os olhos. Quando olha em sua lista encontra a garota e viu que ela estava apaixonado pelo garoto da faixa que estava em sua mão.

Isso não! Diz num sussurro.

Ela ergue seu arco para atirar, era seu dever. Olha mais uma vez para ele, ele estava olhando em sua direção, fecha os olhos e deixa a flecha ir, com a flecha vão muitas gostas de um líquido que saíra dos olhos do cupido. Ela some rapidamente queria voltar para casa, precisava e ao chegar ao castelo de sua senhora, senta-se abaixa a cabeça até os joelhos, abraçando os joelhos começa a chorar. Ela só não sabia por quê.

Doía tanto pensar naquela cena. Sua senhora se aproxima, já sabendo de tudo, falou para Sakura que aquele era o amor que ela fazia os outros sentir, que não fora efeito das suas flechas, mas que aquele sentimento persistiu ao seu treinamento. Ela conhecera aquele rapaz quando criança e como dessa vez um deles se machucara mas fora ele, então ela tirou a faixa que carregava e amarrou na mão dele, ele olhara para ela e apartir daí nunca mais o esquecera. Fora sua senhora que tentara acabar com aquele sentimento, mas não dera jeito.

A família dele morreu recentemente. Se for amor o sentimento de criança que ele lhe votou a ponto de restituir sua faixa, então sua flecha não surtirá efeito. Se isso ocorrer, minha cara, você deverá escolher, ou será cupido, ou será normal. A escolha depende só de você.

Sakura levanta-se e vai a praça, aquele praça, senta-se em um banco e olha o sol que se punha naquele momento, ele jamais voltaria ali sozinho, agora estava com aquela garota. Sentiu novamente seus olhos encherem de água que os humanos chamavam de lágrima. Olha para o céu, estava tão bonito tingido de laranja e rosa, sente a brisa fazer seu cabelos voarem, ela sorri se livrara de uma decisão muito difícil.

Então você voltou ao parque, menina!

Essa voz era a dele, olha para trás e o vê vindo em sua direção, era ele mesmo. Ele se aproxima, se aproxima, e toca a face dela fazendo-a ficar corada. Sente que a outra mão dele está a puxando para mais perto, tão perto que sentia seu perfume.

Agora não vou deixar você fugir de mim, meu doce cupido!

Ele aproxima seus lábios do dela e começa um beijo muito delicado. Ele sabia quem ela era, mas quando foi que descobrira? Deixa-se envolver por aquela sensação humana, sentir o calor de alguém que amava, mas não podia. Empurra ele com toda força que ainda possuía e olha para ele ainda vermelha pela confusão de sentimentos em seu pobre ser de cupido.

Você não pode fazer isso!

Por que? Porque você não quer?

Não, porque eu nunca vou ser a pessoa que você deseja. Nossos caminhos são bem diferentes!

Então acho que você não deseja alguem com sentimentos como o meu. Diz e vira de costas para o cupido.

Talvez eu não te mereça, Sasuke!

Sakura bate asas e sai daquele lugar, mas antes ainda o ouve dizer que ia esperar por ela enquanto restasse nele uma esperança de reencontrá-la algum dia!

FIM!


End file.
